O2
"O2" is the first opening theme of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. It is performed by ORANGE RANGE and is used in episodes 01-12. Appearances *C.C. *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi *V.V. *Charles zi Britannia *Villetta Nu *Rivalz Cardemonde *Milly Ashford *Shirley Fenette *Rolo Lamperouge *Nunnally vi Britannia *Gino Weinberg *Anya Alstreim *Kallen Kozuki *Li Xingke *Zhou Xianglin *Hong Gu *Tianzi *Jeremiah Gottwald *Kaname Ohgi *Yoshitaka Minami *Kento Sugiyama *Nina Einstein *Shinichiro Tamaki *Kaguya Sumeragi *Kanon Maldini *Sayoko Shinozaki *Lloyd Asplund *Diethard Ried *Cecile Croomy *Ayame Futaba *Ichijiku Hinata *Alicia Lohmeyer *Shogo Asahina *Gilbert G.P. Guilford *Nagisa Chiba *Mutsuki Minase *Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Schneizel el Britannia Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 朝も夜も恋焦がれて　星になるよ　キミマモル　戦いは行方知らズ 明日と昨日の交差点で　交わらない　キミとボク 今行くよボクは流れ星 世界が朽ち果てても　変わることのないものがある 涙をこらえてでも　守るべきものが僕らにはある 何万年何億年前からのメッセージが体内でうずきだす　鳴り響く しゃがれた声で　明日を呼ぶ　傷だらけの手で　君守る I continue to fight　I continue to fight 朝も夜も恋焦がれて　星になるよ　キミマモル　戦いは行方知らズ 明日と昨日の交差点で　交わらない　キミとボク 運命(さだめ)を切り裂く流れ星 あふれる君の涙　ボクがいま奪い去る |-| Romanji= Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete Hoshi ni naru yo kimi memoru Tatakai wa yukue shirazu Ashita yo kinou no kousaten de Majiwaranai kimi to boku Ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi Sekai ga kuchihatetemo Kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru Namida wo koraete demo Mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru Nanman'nen nan'okunen mae kara no Message ga tainai de Uzukidasu (Mayoi wa nai) Narihibiku (Kantan da) Shagareta koe de (Asu wo yobu) Kizudarake no te de (Kimi mamoru) I continue to fight! I continue to fight! Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete Hoshi ni naru yo kimi memoru Tatakai wa yukue shirazu Ashita yo kinou no kousaten de Majiwaranai kimi to boku Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi Afureru kimi no namida boku da ima ubaisaru |-| English= Morning and night, I long for you I'll become a star and protect you No matter where the battle may take me At the intersection of tomorrow and yesterday You and I can't be together I'm a shooting star, on my way right now Even if the world crumbles apart There are thing which will never change Even as we bear tears in our eyes There are things we must protect A message that's been in my body For thousands and millions of years, Springs out (I have no reservations) Roars out (It's easy) In a hoarse voice (Calling tomorrow) With my wounded hands (I protect you) I continue to fight! I continue to fight! Morning and night, I long for you I'll become a star and protect you No matter where the battle may take me At the intersection of tomorrow and yesterday You and I can't be together I'm a shooting star, tearing fate apart I'll take away your overflowing tears right now TV Size Romanji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Full Version Kanji= 朝も夜も恋焦がれて　星になるよ　キミマモル　戦いは行方知らズ 明日と昨日の交差点で　交わらない　キミとボク 今行くよボクは流れ星 世界が朽ち果てても　変わることのないものがある 涙をこらえてでも　守るべきものが僕らにはある 何万年何億年前からのメッセージが体内でうずきだす　鳴り響く しゃがれた声で　明日を呼ぶ　傷だらけの手で　君守る I continue to fight　I continue to fight 見つめ合い　手と手を重ねて　ガラス越しのキミとボク こんなにも側にいるのに 暗い闇を真っ白に染めるよ　出口のない 君のもとへ　運命(さだめ)を切り裂く流れ星 あふれる君の涙　ボクがいま奪い去る 答えのない戦いの果てに手にしたのは七色の世界? 知らず知らず薄れてゆく始めのメモリーも今やどこに どう映るの?キミの目から見たら 俺の姿でできるならもう一度キミと もっと沢山の歌詞は あの日誓った空の下で逢えたなら I continue to fight　I continue to fight 見つめ合い　手と手を重ねて　ガラス越しのキミとボク こんなにも側にいるのに 暗い闇を真っ白に染めるよ　出口のない　君のもとへ 運命(さだめ)を切り裂く流れ星 あれも、これも、すべて、手に入れるまで、 朽ち果てるまで立ち続ける 自ら唱え、大地に集え、光を闇へと解き放て 立ち向かう心に弱音はいらない 懺悔を聞くほど優しいエンジェルはいない I continue to fight　I continue to fight 朝も夜も恋焦がれて　星になるよ　キミマモル　戦いは行方知らズ 明日と昨日の交差点で　交わらない　キミとボク 運命(さだめ)を切り裂く流れ星 はかなく消えてなくなることさえ　恐くない |-| Romanji= Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru I continue to fight I continue to fight Mitsumeai te to te wo kasanete garasu-goshi no kimi to boku Konna ni mo soba ni iru noni Kurai yami wo masshiro ni someru yo deguchi no nai Kimi no moto he sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru Kotae no nai tatakai no hate ni te ni shita no ha nana-iro no sekai? Shirazu shirazu usurete yuku hajime no memorii mo ima ya doko ni Dou utsuru no? Kimi no me kara mitara Ore no sugata de dekiru nara mou ichido kimi to Ano hi chikatta sora no shita de aeta nara I continue to fight I continue to fight Mitsumeai te to te wo kasanete garasu-goshi no kimi to boku Konna ni mo soba ni iru noni Kurai yami wo masshiro ni someru yo deguchi no nai kimi no moto he Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi Are mo, kore mo, subete, te ni ireru made, Kuchihateru made tachitsudzukeru Mizukara tonae, daichi ni tsudoe, hikari wo yami he to tokihanate Tachimukau kokoro ni yowane ha iranai Zange wo kiku hodo yasashii enjeru ha inai I continue to fight I continue to fight Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi Hakanaku kiete naku naru koto sae kowaku nai Video Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Opening 1 References Category:Themes